At least one hard disk drive (HDD) is used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The basic HDD model uses a read/write head to read and write information or data on a magnetic disk. In some operations, as the magnetic disk spins, the read/write head follows a track or path along the surface of the magnetic disk. Disturbances or deformations, due to mechanical root cause, may occur as the disk spins. These disturbances or deformations cause off-track displacement as the read/write head follows the track along the surface of the magnetic disk. This may lead to inefficiency and errors in reading and writing information or data on the magnetic disk.